


Meeting Again

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: You Get What You Paid For (The Price is on the Tin) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Finally meets Spock... For real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

Spock. Spock with unpronounceable first name. Completely Vulcan name. Jim’s lips curl on the right side as he slid into the empty seat next to Spock. Jim had tested out of most of the first year electives and managed to end up in Spock’s third year ethics class. Outside of the slight ear twitch, Spock made no move to indicate he noticed Jim’s presence. Jim murmured a small ‘hey’ at Spock and leaned over his shoulder.   
“I heard the professor for this class is pretty eccentric” Spock said nothing but it didn’t deter Jim. “I’m Jim and you?”

“Spock.”

“Spock, huh. You have a first name?” Jim leaned on the arm rest a bit, making Spock tense up. He watched as dark brown eyes flickered as Spock smirked and responded with something that didn’t remotely resemble standard. Jim pulled back a bit and said the most intelligent thing that came to mind. “What?’

“Come on I’m trying to be friends.” Jim batted his eyes at Spock, a move he usually used on more reluctant people. Not that Spock wasn’t interacting back but Jim really wanted to get to know him. 

“You asked for my name and I gave it to you. It’s unpronounceable to humans.”

Jim noticed the tiny smirk on Spock’s face and smirked in returned. “I heard there was a nice bar a couple blocks from here. If you’re not busy after class we can check it out.”

Spock hummed and responded. “Perhaps, providing this class requires no more of my time than I previously thought.”

Jim smirked and leaned back. Phase one completed.


End file.
